badgerrulersofsalamandastronfandomcom-20200214-history
Mess Hall
Why This Was Made (WTWM) This was made to be a third way for users to quickly leave short messages and have conversations with one another. It will not, be used as a way for you to have private conversations with a fellow user. For those, please use the PM on the chat or use their message wall. Any conversation you have should be public, meaning any user can join and there is no restriction or limit to the number of users contributing. Rules and Regulations The following is a list of rules for the Mess Hall: Mess Hall Monitors Mess Hall Monitors, or simply Monitors, are much like Chat Moderators, save if they hear or see use of profanity, cyberbullying, or any other breaking of the rules, they report to the admins, who then block the offender. If you would like to become an assistant monitor, or a monitor yourself, please ask one of the admins, and after conferring with the other admins, a decision will be made. Our Justice System TBC The Mess Without further ado, the Mess Hall!!!!! _____________________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________________ The Mess Hall ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< Wednesday, 07/01/16 *<Heather has been rolled out of the Mess Hall on a wheelbarrow. Reason: Flash flooding.> *Snowstripe : Welp, you can kiss June goodbye. Ox, if you think your art is bad, then you should see mine. *Heather: *jumps out of wheelbarrow* I'm better now. But for some reason I'm blaming Hiccup for it. If he had just listened to Toothless and trusted Dagur, this might not have happened. Idk. Idk anything. DX | Oh yeah? You should see mine from just 2/3 years ago. XP Makes me want to jump off a sea stack. D: *Ox: I'm not saying my art is bad. Just saying my otter I sketched is bad. lel | I will blast a Fall Out Boy song on 4th of July. And that is the songs name, "Fourth of July" *Heather: AAAHHH NOOO HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO MEE???!!!! DX They left the last episode at such a stinkin' cliffhanger!!! Way worse than the last one!!!! >:( * *Snowstripe : Did you find out what happened to Dagur? *Heather: No.... DX But there is a good chance he didn't die... I mean, we didn't actually see him... y'know, get killed or anything, he just dissapeared into the explosions and we never saw him after that, and they figured he's dead. ;_; But I am comforted by his telling Heather that he didn't actually kill their father. He just made everyone believe that when Oswald went missing, so they would think he's togher. :') Does that mean Oswald could still be alive?!?! O_o *Windshear blasts wheelbarrow* Hope you didn'y need that, she's very protective. ;P Mala is so unreasonable. >:P * *Ox: At least it wasn't a dumpster, Heather. ;) | The Attack on Titan game I played back in May is back up for more testing. Love it! | yoyo what u gonna do for 4th of July? I think I'm going to a place called the "Trout Club" with family and friends for it. (Newer edit): holy crap I need to watch Matpat's "Game Lab" on YouTube... It's from Game Theorists and they try things in video games out in real life, and remake them in real life. He got to defuse a fake bomb, run parkour, and ride around in cars pushing a giant soccerball. So fun xD *Snowstripe : I see you are also a Game Theorists enthusiast. I've been a fan since about 2014, though I don't know if that was when they started. | Strange, isn't it? We're all Americans, so we all can talk about Fourth of July stuff. It would be really different if a user from another country joined us here. Friday 07/02/16 *Heather: We're going to a friends' house for a big huge party, like we always do, except this year somebody else is doing it because the regular people are taking a break. :) | At least what wasn't a dumpster? Mala? XD jk | Yeah, that would be strange..... XD *Mysterious Mexican person: Hola!!! Que? XD *Ox: Welcome to the United States of America. I see you've crossed the border. Funny thing, Trump thinks he's gonna build a wall. Here's your American Flag! Plant it in front of wherever you live and enjoy the Fourth of July weekend. | I found Game Theorists in 2014, but only caught on to Matpat in 2015. *Heather: Lol this is freakishly weird. XD "Hiccup, I give you my sister. You'll have to dress like me, and grow your hair out, so there are perks, but..." Haha. *Mysterious Mexican person: Gracias, senor Ox!!! *walks off with flag* :D Que, una pared?! :P *Snowstripe : Some of my relatives visited my mom and dad's house today. They had six kids, and then three adults, which makes nine people visiting. I played tetherball with one of them, and won ten times in a row (my dad said that was pushing it XD). They brought their tiny dog too, and I think he was attracted to my family's dog. She was terrified of him, and she's like twice his size. Weird thing is, I could've sworn that I heard they were Mormons, but I didn't want to seem rude or biased, so I didn't ask. *<Snowstripe wins an award for longest comment of the month. He is currently being paraded about on a wheelbarrow drawn by ducks.> *Snowstripe : Children: "''W-wh-who are you?" ''Mysterious Stranger: "An angel." Children: "What's your name?" Mysterious Stranger: "Satan. *children are reviled* *raises up a platform, making little figures that represent humans and society to live on it* Mysterious Stranger: ''"I've always found humans quite... interesting. Even though you are a worthless greedy lot. *tiny figures representing humans are seen squabbling* How annoying that sound is. *takes his hand and squishes the two arguing* Fools... what fascinations there are on this planet. *figures have a funeral for the squished squabblers* Strange mortals, with curious instincts. We'll have a storm now, and an earthquake. You must stand aside, out of danger. *lightning forms in his hand; lightning strikes coffins of squabblers, lightning causes fires and strikes many of the figures, they all try to flee; earthequakes splits the ground apart, and all of the figures are forced to fall in; ground seals up* I can do no wrong, for I do not know what it is..." ''Children: "''You murdered 'em." ''Mysterious Stranger: ''"Never mind them. *face begins to change into a deathly skull* We can always make more sometime, if we need them." ''Children: *are terrified at their realization of who they were talking to; run away* Mysterious Stranger: *island they were standing on begins to disappear* Life itself is only a vision: a dream; nothing exists save empty space... and you. *body disappears, leaving only deathly face* ...And you... are but a thought." - Mysterious Stranger and Children,'' The Adventures of Mark Twain'' *Heather: I'm thinking I'll write a shortish fic about Dagur when he was 14/15. I thought about making it about how Oswald went missing, but we'll hopefully learn more about that in the next season. Cause when somebody goes 'missing', you should never assume they're dead. It usually means the opposite. :D But this story will be about how Dagur decides that he needs to lie about stuff to seem tougher, which is important later, when Oswald disappeared. *plans* :) *Snowstripe : Well, someone has to die."Alright Dagur, we played Rock Paper Scissors and you lost. I'm afraid it's time for you to go... shopping at the mall! Grab your bags, Dag ol' bean. If you don't come back after 4:30 with an icee and fourty-three bags, you did it wrong." *Dagur: Whaaa?! Uh, do you like... know this guy, sis? Like what is he talking about? *rides off on Skrilly* *Heather: *facepaw* lol. | @Snow, those must be some very strong ducks. :P Sunday 07/03/16 * Snowstripe : Someone just called me terribly wise and kind on Quora. I'm so flattered right now O-O *<Ox starts a Witch Trial> *Ox: The only reason is because you're a witch! Don't ask how it is possible at a male, I can just FEEL the dark magic through you! Burn him at the stake! | I decided to make a fanon base put in Mossflower Woods on ROBLOX. So far so good :P *Heather: Found the perfect word I've been looking for to describe Dagur: affectionate. ^^ | *starts to flatter Snow* jk XP *<''the following takes place at the stake.> *Snowstripe : Mob: Burn the witch! Burn the witch!! Me: Um, technically, that'd be warlock. My mind: Shut up, Snow! We don't have time for this! Mob: Burn the warlock! | Badger Rulers of Salamandastron Wikia: Proud supporters of the Black Arts since 2015. *Ox: Warlock? Well why didn't y'mention that pal? *throws a bucket of water to extinguish the flames* I'll take ya to me ol' little hideout. I got me own tricks up me sleeve, also. Arc, Solar, Void, you name it! Proud to manipulate it, chap. Took me forever to learn the ways, but I can! *Heather: Yeesh, I never knew you guys were... O.o *draws sword* jk XD XP Sound like you've been reading ''Destiny. ;P | What do you think of my uh... ninja character? ;P *Snowstripe : I made a meme: this. Baal Nye the Seance Guy: Necromancy rules! *Heather: i can't see it very well. :P | THAT WAS AWESOME!!!! We wrapped 10 sparklers together in plenty of electrical tape, lit it, and it made an awesome huge explosion!!!!! BD I have smoke in my lungs, and keep coughing. XP | Think i have a new fav Tobymac song. i can't stop, I can't quit, it's in my heart, its on my lips... Til the day i die!!! <3 *Ox: LOL you can't read Destiny, it's a game. And I'm not lying that I'm a Warlock. I seriously am. Arc, Solar, Void, you name it. I've slain big baddies across the solar system. | Cross my heart, and hope to die. Burn my lungs and curse my eyes. I'm losing to you, baby I'm no match. I'm going numb, I've been hijacked. It's a flipping drag... I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you... So I say darn your kiss and the awful things you do... Yeah, you're worse than nicotine... Monday, 07/04/16 (American Independence Day) * Snowstripe : I couldn't care less for those false mages and their false powers. Their Traveler may be their god, but she is a lying one. True power lies in the Divine, the Higher Gods. Sadly, the Spear King, the Coda, and the lot of them didn't know this until it was far too late. I am the Sentinel. The Sentinel is the Gate and the Key, the end of The Known and the beginning of Eternity. Stars have fallen in my wake, and in me they shall also rise. I am many and yet I am one. I am the Sentinel. * Heather: Went to the parade in town this morning. Everyone cheered loudest when the horse poop scooper came along. XD And we had a couple friends in the parade, and the boy who is friends with my brother threw a piece of candy straight at him. XD Also some random boy who threw a piece of candy accidentally hit me in the leg. Lol. Tuff had his face painted one half blue with stars and the other side stripes, and a lot of people were yelling, "Love your face paint!" and throwing him extra candy. I should do that too next time. XD Then when we got home we shot smoke bombs with our slingshots. Ouch. It sure burns my hand. ;P * Snowstripe : It is so hot up in the attic of our garage. There's the points of nails sticking up out of the ceiling because some workers screwed up, the floor is built upon the former roof of our house, and there's a whole load of timber on the floor, so that's as dangerous as marrying the spawn of Vulpuz. Would be a heck of a reception. Heh, see what I did there? Anyone?? *crickets* | I was helping my mum take some stuff down from there this morning to decrease the chance of collapse. *Ox: I was with cousins at a place called the "Trout Club". We usually play tag games or hide and seek but it rained so we didn't. We instead played a game called "Camera Roll" and I always came in 3rd... Then, my cousin and I went inside and we were talking about drawing and art. She's pretty good at making wolves (not anthros) and she had some good color pencils. I felt happy that I finally had good colored pencils to color with. Made a good badger with it, too. One of my cousins there took one of my drawings and showed it around and the adults liked it. Me: Why did you grab the drunk badger?! Anything but that guy!!! *Snowstripe : We should make an archive for memes we've made. Tuesday, 07/03/16 *Heather: Last night was awesome!!! We went to our friends' house, and he had a license to do the big fireworks like you pay money to go see!!! XD Me and a few other of the girls were all wrapped up in a blanket together, and we got ashes and stuff raining on us and in our hair. :D My older brother got to light most of the fireworks. It was way awesome!!!!! ^^ | Would this be a meme? (think Frozen XD) *Heather: This morning dad gave me my first driving lesson. In the 1-ton!!! XD That thing is so hard to control! We decided to call it the bucking bronco... XP | Yaaaaaayyyyy finally got the Art of Zootopia from the library!!! *runs off to read it in room* ^^ *Snowstripe : Coolsies. Made a new fanfiction. It might be my last on the RW though. *Ox: memes hurt soul. *drinks more* *burp* | libraries always have what I want checked out. *drinks even more* | so bored *drinks one more cup* *holds cup up* hit me up with another one! (lol I like my profile picture) *Snowstripe : Sorry guys. I just have to put another Spear King ''quote in here: "Some men swim in their glasses; some men dive in and drown." - Moses Felton *Ox: ''I wanna be drunk when I wake up, on the right side of the wrong bed, and never an excuse I made up. To tell you the truth I hate what, didn't kill me, it never made me stronger at all. Love will scar your makeup lip sticks to me. So now I'll maybe lean back there, I'm sat here, wishing I was sober. I know I'll never hold you like I used to. But a house gets cold when you cut the heating, without you to hold I'll be freezing. Can't rely on my heart to beat it 'cause you take part of it every evening. Take words out of my mouth just from breathing. Replace with phrases like 'when you leaving me?' '' | A New York Times best seller: "The Drunk Badger Chronicles". Should actually do something stupid like that when I finish Guardians. *Snowstripe : Alright guys. Our version of the hashtag is officially the Fehu: ''ᚠ. You put it before a statement that would be in a hashtag, and it's followed by a dugaz. Like this: ᚠ''Never let goᛞ'' *Ox: #Rebel #NoThankYou | anybody got a fursona here? I thought I'd make one for some reason. Seemed fun I guess to establish one. It's not Ox though, I decided to go with Oxford for some reason-- again :P *Heather: I need to hide here from Astrid... :S | I totally had something I was gonna say on here, but then mom needed to use the computer for a moment, then Spikes wanted to look something up "really quick" and now I'VE FORGOTTEN!!! >XP | Do you mean a seperate fursona for this wiki? She's on my user page. ;) | Actuallyyy.... I'm gonna go hide on Caldera Cay... I'll have to avoid the Defenders of the Wing, but at least Astrid won't look for me there. XP *Ox: I don't know why but I decided to cover the "No-Touchy Region" on my fursona. One of my friends told me to, and I guess a dollar still means something to me (Love that joke, but it's true D:). This fursona will probably be outside of Redwall topics. | I found a tutorial on how to get Brendon's hairstyle. omigosh I should just take that video to my barber and make them do it on me. It looks so GOOD | The Iron Banner Otter is here. "Become an Iron Lord September 14th" ~Bungie. Don't think I'll be getting an Xbox One for "Rise of Iron" ._. *Heather: Oh me pore ears... we just set off two sparkler bombs and they were LOUD. The second one blew a big hole in a badminton racket that was near it. XP | Ughhh... I could really use some motivation to write more DoR. i'm trying tonight but I don't think I'll get far. XP Haaalp! D: *Ox: No, he wasn't the Taken King. He wasn't considered as a king, no... He was practically a God. ~A little introduction to the Lord behind it all in Guardians. | I need to get around to making a cover for Guardians. Wednesday, 06/06/16 * Snowstripe : @Ox: Don't you mean ᚠ''Rebel ''ᚠ''NoThankYou? "Rise of Iron"? Reminds me of my Tanki team I had once. Our thing was we all had iron in our usernames. We would say "Iron is honor! Iron is power! From the dust of gold, Iron will rise." *Ox: No, I mean #Rebel #NoThankYou. | Rise of Iron. You've been tested by Lord Saladin in the Iron Banner, now you're ready for the ultimate test. Rise to be an Iron Lord alongside Lord Saladin and stop SIVA, a technological plaque. | I should be a commercial voice actor. I'd be perfect for the job. *Snowstripe : You know what, Ox? You have a face for radio. jk jk *Ox: Sure thing, Benchwarmer. c; *Heather: I know what ya mean by starting fanfics without thinking about them very much, Snow. I do that with HTTYD. >_< I need to stop and think about the story more before I start writing it. XP | Ugh man I so tired... :P We had pizza today... and got hiking shoes for me... and ''Tintin and Alph-Art... now our collection is totally complete!!!!! ^.^ *happybuttireddance* *Ox: My mom got sworn in to be a CASA agent at a court in our county tonight. It's for those under 18 and I don't know the name of it because my mom said one thing and my dad said another. We even toured the Juvenile Detention Center and I'll say I was forced against my will by my parents. Thank goodness there were no inmates. It's not that I'm scared they'll attack, is just that... Well... I'm not gonna go into detail because it bothers me. | time to eat my crazy ice cream I got. M&Ms, Oreos, chocolate sauce, and chocolate ice cream. I think there is a lot more to it. #Diabetes4Lief *Heather: There are some really fun chat emotes on HTTYD wiki! I asked Annabeth and Percy, and she said I could use them, so I'm going to put some of them on here. ;D *Ox: Catching my breath, letting it go. Turning my cheek for the sake of the show. Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what is supposed to be right. Catch, my breath. No one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that. Catch, my breath. Won't let them get me down, it's just so simple now. This song empowered me and empowered the characters in my head with nothing left but themselves. Yes, I have an entire fantasy running through my head with characters. Most of them have gone through traumatic experiences and it's always fun to talk to them inside my own mind. What? Me, insane? Pffft, no! Only lonely! *<Ox would like to announce: "Guardians- Chapter 3 is FINALLY out! It's been hard to even stay on task and be motivated to write, and I apologize. I just don't feel as supported as I did before and I guess that got to my head."> *Heather: I just... said my secret theory about Hiccup and Astrid being engaged in RttE out loud. And now I just said it again. *dies* | @Ox: Same here. XP So many charries with crazy stories that I've never written and will never write. :P Thursday, 07/07/16 * Snowstripe : Just posted Chapter One of Darkhelm. Hope you enjoy it. We've also got a male seer, or as he calls himself, Oracle of the Voices and the Nameless. * Heather: It's really awesome so far!!! ^^ Want any art done for it or anything... ? ;D * Snowstripe : Sure! Thanks :) You could draw Scytha if you want. He's not that hard to draw. You just draw a whole bunch of dark robes with yellow eyes peering out. If you want, you could give him a mask, but you don't have to. * Heather: Sure, i'll give it a try! ;D | We should have an auto-refresh thingy on the Wiki Activity, but I have no idea how to do it. Do you? :P | I was having such an AMAZING dream about riding a horse, we were galloping around the pasture and loop, and I wanted to go on forever but then mom WOKE ME UP!!! DX | Augh, I hate edit conflicts. XP | The Chicken needs more votes!!! Vote for Chicken!!! *Ox: The Lord in Guardians will have a major twist that turns the plot around and shifts the minds of characters. What doya guys think it might be? :P *Snowstripe : Ooh, that our two protagonists will get body-swapped? *Ox: I'm sure Hudson would never be seen again as he's too busy with a back scratcher used to scratch his new belly. | If you are Deviantart member and are looking to brighten someone's day, look at this! Summer Card Project. Anyone who sends in a qualifying card can get a free month of Core Membership! That sounds like a deal for brightening someone's day majorly! Read the post for more details. | I just did a roll on my bed and a vault over my bed. I think I will equally compare to Matpat in their free YouTube Red episode of "Game Lab" where they reenacted "Mirror's Edge". Friday, 07/08/16 * Snowstripe : Good morning folks. *Ox: It's 43 minutes past noon here. | Yay it's going to storm. But luckily I get my replacement for my Beats headphones from Apple today. Don't know when they'll deliver it, but it's supposed to be today. | I made my badger fursona last night. now I'm going to scan it and try coloring it digitally... oh god this will be terrible xD *Heather: G'mornin'. Eating my Cheerios out of my new awesome Chinese bowl with DRAGONS ON IT!!! We got four just like it and several other bowls for my birthday party. :D *I know this is rather sudden, but the Higher Administration (aka me lol) has decided we're implementing Season Naming and December Cookie points to go along with the October Ale Points we have. The Cookie System will be similar to its alcoholic counterpart, but not quite. All throughout December, every message you leave, every comment you make, every reply you make on the Forum and Mess counts as a gift. For it, you are given a cookie. It ends on Christmas Day, where every one who participated gets 10 free cookies. *Ox: I using Deviantart Muro tool to color my fursona sketch. Looks flat but really good :) *Snowstripe : Just saw it, and I added some chapter art from some Redwall books onto the Wiki. *Ox: I think I found my new method of coloring :) If you got line art that you'd like colored digitally, I'm here. Just messin' around and trying to make cool designs and textures with the tools given. *Heather: That's a REALLY cool pic, Ox! ;D Maybe we could do a collab. I draw it, and you color it, or somethin'. :D | OH MY THOR NEED THEMMMM O.o *'Saturday 7/9/16' *Ox: I think I might color my This is Gospel otter. | Pokémon Go... Apparently it makes people trespass because of "Gyms" at random locations... Some guys even got shot at for trespassing. Idiots. | got my 2nd Llama Badge on Deviantart :3 *Heather: I just wrote a whole short Hiccstrid fic. Can't believe I wrote that. O.o | Just drew this awesome picture of Judy. :D <3 *Ox: If I showed you my flaws, if I couldn't be strong, tell me honestly, would you still love me the same? | Some good pics there. ;) | I haven't worn a shirt in 5 days. When we were at King's Island's "Soak City", a girl was eyeballing me. Of course my mom pointed that out. >.< I'm not emotionally ready for this!!! *slips on shirt, only to rip it off again* ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<><*< _____________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Navigation Category:The Great Flame War of 2016 Category:Locations